


5AM

by charcolor



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: i don't know if i want to see you
Relationships: One-Sided Moondancer/Twilight Sparkle
Kudos: 2





	5AM

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by 5AM by pumpkin head ft. vocaloid avanna

It was 5 AM.

There was a sorrowful tranquility given off by the light of dawn's approach. 

Moondancer could easily see the sunrise from here. She hadn't thought about sleeping, only reading through her books, her safe haven where she knew she'd be protected from lies, but when she saw her soft red tail gleam with the crimson of the sky beginning to burn into morning, she took a moment to gaze out her window.

There was a comforting absense of vibrance outside. The only sounds were the cries of crows carried by the early morning chill, and the flapping of their wings as they crossed the dull blue sky.

Moondancer couldn't help wondering how the sky loomed over Ponyville. The crows would likely fly over there as well. Moondancer had never been to Ponyville. She'd never had any desire to do so.

Years ago, she'd daydream of a crow flying to Ponyville and returning with a scroll. She'd open the scroll, and it would be a note. _I'm sorry. I never forgot you. I miss you. I love you._ Something along those lines, in Twilight's writing, staining the parchment with fresh ink as dark as the crows themselves.

By now, she knew it was mere fantasy. And if it truly happened, it would simply be more lies.

But Moondancer appreciated the company of the crows. They only cried at the sight of sunlight, then retreated into obscurity as morning lived and died. The crows didn't know how to lie.

If Twilight were here, maybe she'd feel the same. Maybe she'd find it foolish. How much had she really changed? How much had she truly existed in Moondancer's life, before fleeing to a home away from these crows? No, she wouldn't understand. She never had understood, after all.

Twilight never had been a part of this, and she never would be. Was that another shackle chaining Moondancer to her own nest, or was that what allowed her to listen to the crows bring her daylight?

Maybe Moondancer was the one who hadn't changed. If she weren't alone, she would know for certain. But she was alone, and it was safer that way. She could stay in this moment forever, surrounded by the sound of crows, with no lies of loving her tainting her world with doubts and hatred, with golden-red light gently coating the floor at her hooves.

She didn't want any more time to pass, to release her back into that world where she remembered her.

For now, for this fleeting moment, she was safe from that.

It was 5 AM.


End file.
